


The Man of Black and White

by RobinSonnets



Series: Sonnets [8]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinSonnets/pseuds/RobinSonnets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning in Wayne Manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man of Black and White

The man of black and white haunts the dim halls

Of a home whose hearth fire has long since died.

Alike, he and his manor are, still tied

To times when floorboards creaked not at footfalls.

Dust, by tears and time untouched, outlives all

Save him whose life warped with secrets confided

Like the wood banister gripped at his side

As he treads past the faces dead on the wall.

Sun’s rays warm the spice rack in the kitchen,

Familiar scents of halcyon days come,

And he hears a ghost’s laughter in the den.

With hastened steps the time-lost man calls out.

Once there he finds but dust and rays of sun.

The man of black and white to his knees falls.

**Author's Note:**

> Sonnet: #8   
> Format: Italian [Petrarchan]


End file.
